


Partnerzy

by aniavi (villi)



Series: Załoga [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, and it went as well as expected, dealing with the past, their first Empire Day together
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dotychczas wszystkie wigilie Dnia Imperium spędzał jednakowo: pijąc na umór, a od kilku lat, zapominając się także w inny sposób – najczęściej przypadkowym seksem podkręconym różnymi prochami. Byle tylko przetrwać ten dzień, nie pamiętać, wyłączyć się całkowicie. Jak ma poradzić sobie teraz? Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, nie mógł uwierzyć, że niedługo minie rok od kiedy latają razem."<br/>Kanan nagle musi zmierzyć się z koszmarami z przeszłości. Jak ma jednak tego dokonać, gdy czeka go kolejna, nie cierpiąca zwłoki misja, a Hera obserwuje go coraz bardziej zaniepokojona?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trzecie (i póki co ostatnie) opowiadanie, w serii napisanej kilka miesięcy temu dla [Ronelii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa) (komfort!fik na pocieszenie). Tym razem znacznie dłuższe i na część z komfortem (i część dla dorosłych) trzeba poczekać aż do ostatniego rozdziału ;)  
> Z betą całości pomogła, jak zawsze wspaniała [Advancedtreelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover).  
> Ponieważ przed publikacją (jak zwykle) wprowadziłam kilka drobnych zmian, wszystkie błędy są moje.  
> 

Pierwszy tydzień po Trogan był wypełniony akcjami. Ledwo dowieźli przesyłki na Paigu, a już na łączu Hery czekały detale kolejnej misji. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy – widmo głodu oddaliło się znacznie, z drugiej jednak marzył o chwili spokoju, by móc z Herą... porozmawiać. Tak, na początek muszą porozmawiać, ona tego na pewno będzie oczekiwała. Jasne ustalenie zasad i reguł. A potem się zobaczy. Bardzo, bardzo liczył na „potem”.  
Na razie musiał im wystarczyć intensywny flirt. Przypadkowe dotknięcia, gdy mijali się na korytarzu. Długie spojrzenia w kokpicie. Kradzione pocałunki przy przygotowywaniu śniadania, gdy Chopper zajęty był gdzie indziej. Ciągły pośpiech i nieustanne zmęczenie. A ponieważ operowali w obrębie jednego systemu, odpadały skoki w nadświetlną, które mogłyby przynieść im trochę wytchnienia. Na dodatek, coś złego zaczęło dziać się ze statkiem. Niegroźne usterki, ale bardzo uprzykrzające życie. Miał wrażenie, że większość czasu spędza z głową w przewodach, próbując radzić sobie z kolejnymi awariami. Coraz poważniej podejrzewał, że to robota Choppera. Cholerny astromech musiał mieć jakiś szósty zmysł - gdy tylko znajdował się za blisko Hery, ten pojawiał się nie wiadomo skąd i pikał agresywnie. Kilka razy nie skończyło się na ostrzeżeniach werbalnych i znów dostał ładunkiem. Nic nie pomogły napomnienia pani kapitan, droid wiedział swoje. Kanan nie był jeszcze tak biegły w dziwnej odmianie chopperowego binarnego jak Hera, ale obiecał sobie, że się poduczy.  
Musiał w końcu wiedzieć, jak bardzo jest obrażany.

Kolejne zlecenie wreszcie obiecywało chwilę oddechu. Mieli wylądować na Engirze wieczorem, nawiązać kontakt, przejąć kody do magazynów żywności, przeczekać do następnego dnia. Spróbować zmniejszyć stan posiadania imperium o kilka skrzyń, załadować wszystko na Phantom i zwiewać. Misja była o tyle ważna, że powinni zyskać zapas specjalne zmodyfikowanych ziaren, odpornych na niskie temperatury, które będzie można rozdystrybuować wśród polarnych planet cierpiących z powodu imperialnych restrykcji. Kanan zaczął rozpisywać na podręcznym padzie najlepsze drogi do szybkiej ewakuacji, gdy jedno rzucone przez kapitan zdanie, zmroziło go całkowicie.  
\- Kto by przypuszczał, że ucieszę się z Dnia Imperium. Zwłaszcza z takiej okrągłej rocznicy, wszyscy będą zbyt zajęci, by pilnować magazynów tak jak zwykle – mówiła ustawiając konieczne parametry Ducha. Statek miał czekać na nich na orbicie, z Chopperem u sterów i specjalnie aktywowanymi tarczami, chroniącymi go przed wykryciem.  
Musiał wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, bo Hera przerwała nagle i spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
\- Coś nie tak?  
Uciec.  
Ta jedna myśl kołatała mu w głowie. Choć na chwilę uciec, schować się w kajucie i pomyśleć. Kriff, jak mógł aż tak nie zwracać uwagi na mijające miesiące?! Rzucił coś do niej o konieczności sprawdzenia holonetu, zerwał się z fotela i niemal biegiem rzucił w stronę swojej kwatery. Wpadł do środka i oparł plecami o drzwi. Po chwili usłyszał jej kroki. Szybko wcisnął kod blokujący i odetchnął głębiej. Nie obchodziło go, co ona sobie pomyśli, przecież na pewno usłyszała kliknięcie zamka. Musiał się zastanowić. W spokoju i samotności.

Dotychczas wszystkie wigilie Dnia Imperium spędzał jednakowo: pijąc na umór, a od kilku lat, zapominając się także w inny sposób – najczęściej przypadkowym seksem podkręconym różnymi prochami. Byle tylko przetrwać ten dzień, nie pamiętać, wyłączyć się całkowicie. Jak ma poradzić sobie teraz? Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, nie mógł uwierzyć, że niedługo minie rok od kiedy latają razem. Poprzednie imperialne święto przeżył tradycyjnie, w spelunie na drugim końcu Gorse City, daleko od Okadiaha i znajomych, zapominając się w alkoholu, a także w towarzystwie dwóch łowczyń. Przyleciały na planetę rozliczyć się po jakimś zadaniu, przed powrotem chciały się zabawić i tak na siebie trafili. Większość wieczoru zatarła mu się w pamięci. Nie był już nawet pewien jak wyglądały, wiedział tylko, że ich gorące usta i sprawne dłonie skutecznie przegnały resztki bolesnych wspomnień. Fakt, stracił wtedy wszystkie kredyty jakie miał przy sobie, ale nie było ich aż tak wiele. Poza tym uważał, że była to dobra cena za całkowite wyłączenie się.  
Teraz coś takiego nie przejdzie. Nie z kapitan Syndullą wciąż u jego boku, nie z ważną misją, której nie da się przełożyć. Poczuł się nagle niezwykle zmęczony i wściekły. Jak długo można prowadzić takie życie? Jak nie w biegu, to głodując i udając, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Naprawdę czegoś takiego chciał?  
Odpowiedzialności, nie tylko za siebie ale i za drugą osobę, nieustannej troski o statek, angażowania się w akcje zlecane przez nie wiadomo kogo, o których nic nie wiedział i nie miał wiedzieć. Może to właśnie był znak, by się pożegnać? Odciąć wszystkie więzy raz a dobrze, zanim stanie się to za trudne?  
I co potem? Kolejna nudna praca by przeżyć? Kolejna planeta, obcy bez twarzy, byle przetrwać? Byle do kolejnej rocznicy?  
Usiadł ciężko na koi i zapatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę. Wiedział dobrze, że tylko się oszukuje. Że odejście wcale nie będzie tak proste. Że po ostatnich miesiącach coś się w nim samym zmieniło. A sprawczyni owej zmiany siedziała pewnie w kokpicie, szykując wszystkie konieczne dane i zamartwiając się o niego.  
Musi zacisnąć zęby i jakoś przetrwać. Może nie będzie zbyt miły czy rozmowny, ale przynajmniej zrobi co do niego należy.

Gdy wreszcie wyszedł z kajuty, ruszył prosto do kuchni. Potrzebował kubka mocnego kafu, by jakoś przeżyć najbliższy dzień i noc. Potem powinno być lepiej.  
Hera oczywiście już krzątała się koło ekspresu. Zazwyczaj go to bawiło, jej niezwykła intuicja, która sprawiała, że często wiedziała, czego najbardziej potrzebował. Dziś jednak poczuł tylko irytację. Naprawdę chciał być sam, wyłączyć się i nie myśleć. I przede wszystkim nie rozmawiać. Tylko, że oczywiście na to nie było szans. Odwróciła się od maszyny, obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem i podeszła bliżej. Nie mógł znieść współczucia w jej oczach, odwrócił wzrok  
\- Kanan – położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. - Ja wiem jaki ten dzień jest dla ciebie trudny... - zawahała się na chwilę. - Wiem przecież, że powstanie Imperium zniszczyło twój świat, to co się stało z Jedi...  
Aż się wzdrygnął słysząc tę nazwę. Nikt nigdy go tak nie nazwał.. Nie zasługiwał na ten tytuł. Odsunął się o krok, wciąż na nią nie patrząc.  
Tylko jej się wydawało, że wie. Zniszczony świat - to taka ładna, okrągła nazwa, w której można zawrzeć wszystko. Łącznie ze strzałem w plecy od najlepszych przyjaciół, od ludzi których podziwiał i chciał im dorównać.  
Poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze.  
Cały rok umiał tłumić te wszystkie uczucia, ale z każdą kolejną rocznicą wyłaziły na powierzchnię. Wspomnienia nie dawały mu spokoju. Przypominał sobie ostatni krzyk Mistrzyni, odgłos blasterów rozrywających jej martwe ciało. Klony działały metodycznie, musieli się przecież upewnić, że na pewno ją załatwili. Jak może komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć? O ucieczce bez oglądania się za siebie? Jak może przyznać się, zwłaszcza przed nią, która tak często spoglądała na niego z podziwem, że jest gorszy od żołnierzy Imperium? Nie został walczyć do końca, zwiał z pola bitwy jak ostatni tchórz.  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – wiedział, że brzmi szorstko, ale teraz wszystkie siły skupiał, by przetrwać najbliższe godziny. Później, po misji, może coś jej opowie. A potem będzie mógł się pakować, bo był pewien, że gdy pozna prawdę, nie będzie chciała mieć z nim więcej do czynienia.

Po scenie w kuchni, Hera zaprzestała jakichkolwiek prób rozmowy. Bardzo go to cieszyło. Wolał kiedy milczeli, mniej się musiał starać, by nie dać upustu całej wściekłości jaka go przepełniała. Złapał blaster i usiadł w Phantomie, czekając na odlot. Gdy kapitan wreszcie się pojawiła, zerknął na nią przelotnie i wrócił do wpatrywania się w podłogę. Nie skomentował nawet jej nowego stroju – zestaw pilota zniknął, zastąpiony czymś ciemnym i błyszczącym, ukrytym pod obszerną granatową peleryną z długim kapturem. Okrywała ją ona od stóp aż po czubki lekku. Gdy pochyliła głowę, nikt nie zgadłby, że nie była człowiekiem. Wiedział, że Engira niemal w całości była ludzka. Inne rasy wykonywały co najwyżej ciężkie prace, na pewno nie na widoku – Twi'lekanka chodząca po ulicy, ubrana tak jak Hera na co dzień, wywołałaby niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Sam się sobie dziwił, jak jej nowy strój go drażnił. Ubierając się zgodnie z panującymi na planecie zwyczajami, chcąc wtopić się w tłum, musiała w jakiś sposób sobie zaprzeczyć. Kolejna rzecz do długiej listy powodów, za które nienawidził Imperium. Zwłaszcza, że widział, że sama czuje się niepewnie: sztywne ramiona, ręce kurczowo zaciśnięte na sterach.  
Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że może on sam też jest przyczyną takiego jej zachowania. 

Gdy wylądowali, na niewielkim lądowisku, niedaleko centrum miasta, wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Wszędzie widać było, jak bardzo mieszkańcy cieszą się na nadchodzące święto. Albo są do tego zmuszani, pomyślał gorzko, choć w obecnym stanie ducha nie sprawiało mu to żadnej różnicy. Ważne były symbole, atmosfera oczekiwania, tłumy szturmowców na ulicach. Siłą powstrzymywał się, by kogoś nie zaatakować. Każdy krok po udekorowanej imperialnymi flagami paradnej ulicy stolicy sprawiał, że coraz bardziej i bardziej się w nim gotowało. Miał nadzieję, że akcja nie pójdzie do końca gładko, że magazyny będą strzeżone, że wywiąże się jakaś walka i choć w ten sposób upuści pary.  
Na miejsce spotkania w lokalnej knajpie dotarli niewiele przed czasem i znowu zadziałali odruchowo. Ona zajęła stolik w najciemniejszym kącie, blisko tylnych drzwi prowadzących do pomieszczeń gospodarczych, on ruszył do baru.  
\- Tylko wodę, dobrze? - poprosiła szeptem, siadając i otulając się szczelnie peleryną.  
Zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. Czy ona naprawdę myśli, że zaraz tu się upije i narazi całą misję na niebezpieczeństwo? Choć musiał przyznać, że pokusa była wielka. Butelki pełne kolorowych, egzotycznych płynów, stojące w równych rządkach na szklanych półkach za barem, wprost błagały, żeby ich skosztował. Jeden łyk, no może dwa. Tyle, żeby się rozluźnić, odpuścić trochę. Potem trzeci i czwarty, dla lepszego humoru, dla przegnania zimna. A potem już do dna, żeby zapomnieć.  
Potrząsnął głową i zamówił wodę, ignorując ironicznie uniesione brwi barmana. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zauważył, że do ich stolika przysiadła się jakaś niewielka postać, dwa małe pakunki szybko zmieniły właścicieli. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Kilka godzin, zrobią co do nich należy i będą mogli się stąd wynieść. I wtedy pomyśli co dalej. Da radę. Chociaż może powinien jednak mimo wszystko załagodzić trochę sytuację z panią kapitan.

Zapłacił, złapał szklanki i ruszył w stronę stolika, z mocnym postanowieniem krótkiej, konkretnej rozmowy. Niestety to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że wszystkie myśli o spokojnym zachowaniu wyleciały mu z głowy. Ich kontakt zniknął, tymczasem do Hery przysiadło się dwóch facetów. Wielkich i barczystych, wydawała się przy nich jeszcze drobniejsza niż w rzeczywistości. A oni ewidentnie ją zaczepiali. Widział, jak próbowała nie wyjść z roli, by nie ściągnąć na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, jednocześnie unikając ich dotyku. Jeden z nich zerwał jej kaptur i przejechał dłonią po głowie obwiązanej złotą chustą, aż po końce lekku.  
Kanan poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Dwoma długimi susami znalazł się przy stoliku i z rozmachem rozbił szklankę na głowie bliższego z mężczyzn. Kawałki szkła rozprysnęły się na wszystkie strony. Uderzony zerwał się z krzykiem ocierając twarz, zalaną wodą i krwią z kilku niewielkich rozcięć, ale zaraz zachwiał się i z jękiem osunął na podłogę. Jego towarzysz poderwał się gwałtownie. Przewrócony stół upadł z hukiem, napastnik próbował go przeskoczyć i runął jak długi. To Hera, z powrotem w kapturze, sprawnie podcięła mu nogi i poprawiła kopniakiem w brzuch. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się z dumą, dokładnie tego manewru uczył jej w czasie sparringów, nagle jednak silne uderzenie w plecy sprawiło, że się zgiął.  
Oj.  
Wyglądało na to, że panowie mieli w knajpie przyjaciół...  
Odwinął się szybko, pięść natrafiła na nos, trzasnęła kość. Lepka ciecz pokryła mu palce. Ktoś zatoczył się na niego z jękiem, trzymając się za zalaną krwią twarz. Odepchnął go na bok, uchylił się przed zdzieleniem w głowę, dostał w żebra. Kolejne uderzenie trafiło go pod okiem. Przestał myśleć, do akcji wkroczył instynkt, wprawa pochodząca z udziału w wielu, wielu barowych bójkach. Zapomniał z kim walczy i dlaczego, liczyła się tylko wymiana ciosów, uniki i kopnięcia. Knykcie pulsowały przyjemnym bólem. Raz odchylił się odrobinę za późno, odrzuciło go na kilka kroków. Narastająca opuchlizna ograniczała mu pole widzenia. Potknął się o leżące krzesło i uśmiechnął dziko. Każda przewaga jest ważna. Odłamał drewnianą nogę i z nową bronią ruszył do ataku.  
Nagle poczuł jak cały drętwieje i pada na podłogę.  
Kriff.  
Ogłuszyli go.  
Ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrował wybuch przy drzwiach, paniczne krzyki i wszystko okryła ciemność.

Ocknął się gdy biodrem uderzył o coś twardego. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, ale wspomnienia stopniowo wracały. Bójka. Ogłuszacz. Wybuch. Ktoś go trzymał pod ramionami i wlókł po ziemi. Szarpnął się gwałtownie, napastnik natychmiast go puścił. Chciał się zerwać na równe nogi, jednak zawroty głowy sprawiły, że tylko się zatoczył i usiadł. Czekał na cios, zamiast tego usłyszał pełen poirytowania szept.  
\- Ogarnij się szybko i spadamy stąd, zanim nas znajdą.  
Hera. To ona musiała wydostać go jakoś z baru. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i rozejrzał się. Byli w niewielkim zaułku. Cuchnęło śmieciami, wysypującymi się z przepełnionych kontenerów i zwietrzałym moczem. Nadal słyszał krzyki i tupot wielu stóp, nie mogli oddalić się za bardzo. Powoli wstał, podpierając się o ścianę, lekko dotknął palcami twarzy i się skrzywił.  
\- Później zajmiesz się zrujnowaną urodą, musimy iść. Zużyłam oba ładunki wybuchowe, nie mam już czym odwrócić ich uwagi – ależ była wściekła, ledwo cedziła słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Poczuł się głupio, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się zmusić do przeprosin. Bo paradoksalnie, mimo iż obolały i wciąć lekko otumaniony, czuł się o wiele lepiej niż godzinę temu. Ruszył za nią. Ostrożnie przemykali pod ścianami budynków, jak najdalej od feralnej lokalizacji. Zrozumiał, że prowadzi go w stronę lądowiska, gdzie zostawili Phantoma. Niestety, za kolejnym zakrętem zobaczyli maszerujący na końcu ulicy oddział szturmowców, z bronią gotową do strzału. Musieli się cofnąć. Chwyciła go za rękaw wskazując w górę. Nad ich głowami błyskał jaskrawo holograficzny neon zapraszając do motelu i oferując tanie łóżka, także na godziny. Porozumieli się wzrokiem i weszli do środka. W niewielkim lobby Hera zdjęła kaptur i rozpięła zatrzaski peleryny, odrzucając ją na plecy. Po raz pierwszy mógł się przyjrzeć dokładniej w co była ubrana. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się nazywa, wiedział tylko, że jest skąpe, granatowe, jak jej płaszcz i okrywa ją niczym druga skóra, bardzo niewiele pozostawiając wyobraźni. Żałował, że nie widzi wyraźnie, lewe oko wciąż pulsowało bólem, ale po chwili zawstydził się tych myśli. Nie był lepszy niż ta dwójka w barze. Hera nie dała po sobie poznać, czy zauważyła jego wahanie. Przysunęła się, objęła go w pasie i pociągnęła w stronę kontuaru. Droid stojący za nim wpatrywał się przed siebie beznamiętnie.  
\- Na godziny, czy na noc? – mechaniczny głos sprawiał wrażenie skrajnie znudzonego i niezainteresowanego.  
\- Na noc, prawda przystojniaku? - wymruczała sugestywnie, przylegając do niego bliżej.  
Skinął głową, starając się nie wypaść z roli. Ukradkiem wsunęła mu w dłoń kilka kredytów, położył je na ladzie i odebrał mini dysk z numerem pokoju.  
\- Windą na piąte piętro i w prawo – Droid zgarnął kredyty i wrócił do gapienia się na ścianę przy wejściu.  
Gdy tylko zasunęły się za nimi drzwi windy, Hera wyplątała się z jego objęć, zerwała z głowy chustę, zwinęła ją i schowała do torby, którą miała przewieszoną przez ramię. Z bocznej kieszeni wyjęła złożoną pilotkę i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami zamocowała ją wokół lekku.  
Ani razu przy tym na niego nie spojrzała.

Hotelowy pokój był mały, brzydki i czasy świetności dawno miał za sobą. Na całe wyposażenie składało się tylko łóżko i krzywy stolik. Nie było łazienki, plakietka przyczepiona do drzwi, informowała, że znajduje się na końcu korytarza. Brudne okno wychodziło na ścianę najbliższego budynku. Otworzył je z trudem i wychylił się. Niewielki gzyms prowadził do drabiny na dach. W razie czego mają jak uciec. Wiedział, że odwleka nieuniknione, ale nie mógł się zmusić by z nią porozmawiać. Usłyszał miękkie plaśnięcie, coś upadło na łóżko. Odwrócił się. Na burym kocu leżał opatrunek żelowy z bactą. Z podstawowej apteczki, którą zawsze zabierali na dłuższe akcje.  
\- Przyłóż pod oko, powinno pomóc na opuchliznę – brzmiała konkretnie i bardzo, bardzo obco. Surowa kapitan Syndulla w konfrontacji z nieposłuszną załogą. - Coś jeszcze trzeba ci opatrzyć?  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest obolały. Rwały go żebra, miał nadzieję, że żadne nie jest pęknięte, łupało w plecach, dłonie pulsowały tępo. Ale za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, nie gdy stała po drugiej stronie pokoju, wpatrując się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, usiadł na łóżku i zajął się odpakowywaniem okładu. Po chwili materac ugiął się lekko. Wyciągnęła się na samym skraju, owinięta całkowicie w pelerynę, odwrócona plecami, jak najdalej od niego.  
\- Do akcji zostało około pięć godzin, spróbuj się przespać – mówiła tak cicho, że ledwo był w stanie ją usłyszeć.  
Nie odpowiedział. Położył się w końcu i zamknął oczy, ale sen nie przychodził.  
Przed oczami widział roześmiane twarze kapitana Stylesa i komandora Greya, gdy żartowali z niego przy ognisku. Słyszał trzask pękających w ogniu gałęzi, zaraz potem dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. Szok i niedowierzanie. Dziesięć lat, a wspomnienia nie zbladły nawet odrobinę.  
Ciekawe, co by powiedziała jego Mistrzyni, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła. Jak bardzo byłaby rozczarowana, że jej poświęcenie poszło na marne. Stał się gorzej niż nikim. Wyparł się swojego nazwiska, tego kim był. Ze strachu systematycznie niszczył wszystko, co dobrego pojawiało się w jego życiu.  
Kanan miał wrażenie, że niewidzialna obręcz zaciska mu się na gardle. Nie mógł oddychać, zaczerpnięcie powietrza zdawało się wysiłkiem ponad siły. Walczył o każdy haust i zapadał się coraz bardziej w ciemność.  
Nagle szczupłe palce dotknęły lekko jego ręki. Nie był już sam z koszmarami, nie tym razem. Hera odwróciła się w jego stronę, przysunęła bliżej. Chwycił jej dłoń i uścisnął mocno. Atak paniki powoli przechodził.  
Leżeli w ciemności ze splecionymi dłońmi, czuwając aż do samego rana. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich docelowy magazyn okazał się niewielkim, szarym budynkiem, jakich wiele stało przy bocznych uliczkach. Odgłosy zabawy docierały aż tutaj – ciężkie stalowe stąpnięcia AT-AT, wiwaty tłumów. Wejścia pilnował tylko jeden żołnierz, wyraźnie znudzony i wściekły, że omija go uroczysta parada. Stał oparty o ścianę i zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Wystarczył jeden strzał, by wyeliminować go bez żadnego problemu. Hera sprawnie wprowadziła kody i otworzyła drzwi, Kanan wciągnął przez nie szturmowca, zdjął mu hełm i zakneblował kawałkiem plastra. Całość zajęła im ledwie minutę. Upewnił się, że żołnierz może oddychać, ona w tym czasie obchodziła uważnie pomieszczenie sprawdzając oznakowania na skrzyniach i porównując je z danymi na swoim holopadzie. Wreszcie wytypowała dwie, złączyła razem i szybko uruchomiła antygraw. Podszedł do niej, nie przejmując się więcej nieprzytomnym strażnikiem. W końcu ktoś go znajdzie. Razem chwycili za rączki i wypchnęli cargo na zewnątrz, nie zamieniając z sobą nawet jednego słowa

Ta dziwna cisza między nimi trwała od ostatniej nocy. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, co dzieje się w jej głowie, co stanie się po powrocie. On sam, mimo iż niesamowicie zmęczony, czuł się lepiej. Tak jakby bezsenne godziny pomogły mu poradzić sobie z najgorszymi wspomnieniami.

Do lądowiska z Phantomem nie mieli daleko. Wiadomo - Hera o to zadbała. O ile on był lepszy w planowaniu wszelkich działań dywersyjnych, ona odpowiadała za transport i logistykę. Dlatego też tak dobrze im się razem współpracowało – żadne nie mieszało się do kompetencji drugiego. Byli już na ostatniej prostej, gdy zza pleców dobiegły ich krzyki. Zaklął, puścił rączkę antygrawu i wyciągnął blaster.  
\- Biegnij, będę cię osłaniać – zawołał, mierząc z broni w stronę nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa.  
Gdy zza rogu wypadli pierwsi szturmowcy, ogłuszył ich sprawnie, strzał za strzałem i zaczął przemieszczać się w kierunku promu. Następni czaili się schowani za budynkiem. Ostrzeliwali go bezładnie i jak zwykle niecelnie. Nawet nie musiał się specjalnie uchylać. Poczuł ruch z prawej strony. Hera, lekko tylko zdyszana, dołączyła do niego z już odbezpieczoną bronią.  
\- Zbieramy się, szybko! Chopper donosi, że z nadprzestrzeni właśnie wyszedł niszczyciel – wycelowała i wypuściła kilka laserowych wiązek.  
Zza budynku doszedł ich jęk bólu. Wycofywali się w pośpiechu. Strzały padały coraz gęściej. Tuż przed rampą Hera zachwiała się, o mało nie potknęła o poły peleryny, ale nim zdążył zareagować, wyprostowała się, wyminęła go i rzuciła do sterów, włączając niewielkie osłony jakimi dysponował prom. Wystartowali gwałtownie, zanim zdążył się przypiąć. Poleciał na skrzynie, stęknął, gdy róg wbił mu się w posiniaczone żebra. W końcu opadł na siedzisko gorączkowo mocując pasy. Miał nadzieję, że zdążą, zanim niszczyciel zlokalizuje Ducha. W Phantomie, bez hipernapędu, nie mieli żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Na szczęście okręt Imperium zawisł na orbicie w znacznej odległości od ich statku. Musieli się tylko niezwykle spieszyć. Ledwo Phantom osiadł na swoim miejscu, pilotka rzuciła się do wyjścia, z łączem w dłoni, wydając ciąg poleceń astromechowi. Kiedy Kanan wreszcie dotarł do kokpitu, upewniając się wcześniej, że cargo jest odpowiednio zabezpieczone, za oknem już rozbłyskiwały błękitne gwiazdy.  
Po raz kolejny im się udało.

Chopper potwierdził koordynaty wyjścia i podpiął się pod główny komputer pokładowy by rozpocząć szczegółową diagnostykę systemów. Hera odsunęła się od sterów z ciężkim westchnieniem. Dłonie drżały jej lekko, gdy owijała się peleryną, jakby było jej zimno. Nie patrzyła na niego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ani razu, od przekazania komunikatu o niszczycielu, na niego nie spojrzała. Czyżby jednak przemyślała wszystko i uznała, że ich dalsza współpraca nie ma sensu? I czy może jej się dziwić, po tym co odstawił wczorajszego wieczoru?  
\- Idę pod prysznic – oznajmiła cicho i wyszła z kokpitu.  
Poszedł do siebie, usiadł na łóżku, odsunął szufladę i bezmyślnie gapił się na swój skromny dobytek. Holocron i miecz świetlny. Dwie, kiedyś najważniejsze dla niego rzeczy, obecnie nieużywane od dziesięciu lat, relikty dawnego życia. Nawet nie był pewien czy wciąż działają. Zmienił imię, wydawało mu się, że całkowicie pogrzebał to kim był, a jednocześnie nie mógł się zmusić, by te przedmioty zostawić gdzieś za sobą. Z ciężkim sercem spakował je do płóciennej sakwy. Z drugiej szuflady wyjął zapasowy komplet odzieży, zestaw bielizny i ręcznik. Nic więcej nie posiadał. Upchnął wszystko w torbie, byle jak. Powinien ułatwić Herze decyzję, sam oznajmić o swoim odejściu. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd się uda ani co zrobi, ale z doświadczenia już wiedział, że łatwiej jest odejść, niż zostać wyrzuconym. Usłyszał kroki, syk rozsuwanych drzwi do jej kajuty. Wstał powoli i przeciągnął się. Warto by też wziąć prysznic, nie miał pojęcia, kiedy będzie miał po temu kolejną okazję.

Wychodząc z pokoju usłyszał głuche uderzenie dochodzące z pomieszczenia naprzeciwko, zaraz po nim cichy jęk. Nie myśląc wiele doskoczył do paneli, otworzył je i wpadł do środka. Wystarczyła mu sekunda, by ocenić i zrozumieć, co tam się wydarzyło. Hera stała, opierając się o ścianę, ubrana tylko w swoje ulubione, ocieplane legginsy. Tuż nad obojczykiem pysznił się wielki, rozlewający się siniec. Ale najgorzej wyglądało jej prawe ramie, rozognione aż po łokieć, nieudolnie oklejone opatrunkami z bactą.  
Postrzał z blastera!  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej nic nie dała po sobie poznać. Jak jej się udało dolecieć do Ducha, a potem jeszcze wyprowadzić ich do nadprzestrzeni? Przecież to musiało paskudnie boleć!  
Zasłoniła się koszulką, ale widać było, że nie ma siły na żadne protesty. Patrzyła bez słowa, gdy podchodził do niej, pomagał usiąść na ławce i okrywał kocem, by nie zmarzła. Bał się, że jest w szoku, cały czas lekko się trzęsła. Nie chciał jej zostawiać, ale musiał koniecznie przynieść apteczkę i opatrzyć jej to porządnie.  
\- Zaraz wracam – rzucił wychodząc, żeby była pewna, że znika tylko na chwilę.  
Nigdy jeszcze tak szybko nie pokonał drogi do kuchni i z powrotem. W pośpiechu zbierał wszystko co konieczne, dołożył jeszcze kilka opatrunków z zapasu na czarną godzinę – na wszelki wypadek. Ta rana naprawdę wyglądała okropnie. Hera siedziała dokładnie w takiej pozycji, w jakiej ją zostawił. Przykucnął obok, ostrożnie odwinął koc, zdjął nieudolnie założone okłady. Powoli oczyścił całą przestrzeń, starając się być jak najbardziej delikatny. Posmarował maścią przeciwbólową i łagodzącą. W końcu zakleił całość dokładnie i pomógł jej wciągnąć bluzę. Dopiero, gdy była ubrana podniósł wzrok. Patrzyła na niego poważnie, z taką intensywnością, że zmieszany pochylił głowę. Smukłe, zielone palce zacisnęły się na jego dłoni.  
\- Kanan... - urwała, jakby nie była do końca pewna, co chce powiedzieć. - Dziękuję – dokończyła szeptem.  
Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wstała, podeszła do koi i położyła się ostrożnie, tak by nie urazić chorej ręki. Powieki jej opadały, musiała być porządnie wykończona po tym wszystkim. Siedział przy niej pogrążony w myślach, aż nie zasnęła, potem wstał, przykrył ją jeszcze jednym kocem i wyszedł.

Pod prysznicem odkręcił wodę na cały regulator, łącznie z dodatkowymi strumieniami. Mięśnie protestowały, obijane bezlitośnie mocnymi strugami, ale potrzebował tego. Chwycił sosnowe mydło Hery i zaczął się namydlać. Zadrapania piekły, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Miał wrażenie, że wraz z pianą i brudem spływa z niego całe napięcie ostatniej doby. Nareszcie poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Nie miał ochoty więcej rozpamiętywać swoich błędów, zastanawiać się co dalej.  
Chciał tylko wyciągnąć się na łóżku, zasnąć i nareszcie przestać myśleć. 

Zanim poszedł do siebie, zerknął na chwilę do kokpitu. Chopper skończył diagnostykę i tkwił dzielnie za sterami, ale gdy tylko go zobaczył, wypuścił z siebie ciąg inwektyw. Kanan odpowiedział mu gestem, za który w kilku systemach mógłby trafić do więzienia. Droid zamilkł. Zapaliły mu się lampki w obudowie, jak zawsze gdy analizował coś zawzięcie. Widocznie przeglądał swoje rozległe bazy danych, w poszukiwaniu jak najbardziej obelżywej odpowiedzi. Zostawił go przy tym zajęciu, każdy w końcu musi mieć jakieś rozrywki. Chciał jeszcze sprawdzić, czy z Herą wszystko w porządku.  
Leżała na samym brzegu koi, zmarznięta, koce kłębiły się w nogach. Na chwilę otworzyła oczy, gdy ją okrywał, uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i zaraz znowu zapadła w sen. Przysiadł na podłodze, chwycił ją za zdrową rękę i splótł ich palce razem. Chciał tylko przez chwilę pobyć z nią w ciszy, bez dręczących pytań i trudnych odpowiedzi. Zrozumiał z całą jasnością, że odejście to jest bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł. Nie był tylko pewien jak da radę przekonać ją, by dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Położył głowę na materacu, tuż obok ich złączonych dłoni i też zasnął. 

Ocknął się po kilku godzinach, całkowicie zdrętwiały. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co go obudziło, aż wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że palce Hery, zamiast oplatać jego dłoń, tak jak zapamiętał, próbowały ostrożnie rozdzielać splątane kosmyki na jego skroni. Uniósł głowę zaskoczony, ona od razu spłoszona cofnęła rękę. W przytłumionym świetle nocnej lampki wyglądała blado i krucho. Kiedy jednak po chwili z powrotem sięgnęła ku jego włosom, w oczach pojawił jej się tak dobrze mu znany błysk determinacji.  
\- Nie rozczesałeś się, wszystko masz skołtunione.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko. Kapitan Syndulla w akcji. Przeciągnął się i pozwolił by uporała się z najgorszym. Dopiero, gdy chciała mimowolnie pomóc sobie drugą ręką i syknęła z bólu, Kanan poderwał się zaalarmowany. I zaraz opadł z powrotem na podłogę, bo po nodze triumfalny marsz rozpoczął mu batalion drobnych mrówek. Zerknął na nią. Kąciki ust uniosły się jej mimowolnie, z początku delikatnie, potem coraz bardziej. Bezskutecznie próbowała zachować powagę, aż wreszcie parsknęła cicho. Faktycznie, musieli przedstawiać sobą niezły widok. Ona ranna, on ścierpnięty i powykręcany. Odpowiedział uśmiechem, rozmasowując nogę i zdał sobie sprawę, że najchętniej nigdzie by się nie ruszał. Ale wiedział, że Herze trzeba zmienić opatrunki, przydałoby się też, by coś zjedli – we wczorajszym zamieszaniu, żadne z nich nie pomyślało o kolacji. Do wyjścia z nadprzestrzeni zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Akurat starczy czasu na wszystko. W tym na rozmowę.

Przyszła do kuchni po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy zajęty był smażeniem kruchych, słodkich placuszków, ulubionego przysmaku ich obojga. Uznał, że przyda mu się każde możliwe wsparcie, bo wreszcie muszą wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy. Zdążył rozczesać dokładnie włosy i związać je w kucyk, by mu nie przeszkadzały. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Nadal była blada, ale trzymała się prosto. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek kafu, który jej podał i opadła na ławę, obserwując, jak kończy przygotowywać śniadanie. W końcu zabrali się do jedzenia, w ciszy, coraz bardziej niezręcznej. Zbierał się w sobie by zacząć. Lepiej mieć to już za sobą, cokolwiek wydarzy się później.  
\- Hera...  
\- Dlaczego... - dokładnie w tym samym momencie ona też postanowiła przerwać milczenie. Zmieszała się, ale skinął ręką, by kontynuowała pierwsza.  
\- Zostawiłeś otwarte drzwi do siebie. Na środku kajuty leży torba – nabrała powietrza, jakby zbierała w sobie siły. – Odchodzisz?  
Zamurowało go. Zapomniał kompletnie o torbie, wczoraj wieczorem rzucił ją gdzieś bezładnie, a potem już o niej nie myślał. Przez chwilę miał w głowie zupełną pustkę, mógł tylko patrzeć, jak ona bezwiednie bawi się kawałkiem placka, leżącym na talerzu, jak starannie unika nawet zerknięcia w jego stronę. I nagle zrozumiał co musi zrobić, jak odpowiedzieć.  
\- Nie – zabrzmiało to pewnie i zdecydowanie, o wiele pewniej niż sam się czuł.  
Hera poderwała głowę zaskoczona.  
\- Tylko myślałem, że ty już nie będziesz chciała mnie tutaj, po wczoraj... - urwał zmieszany.  
\- Chcę – szybko wpadła mu w słowo, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Miał wrażenie, że obręcz zaciskająca się wokół jego serca od kilkunastu godzin, powoli się rozluźnia  
\- Ale... - musiał się upewnić, nie zniósłby, gdyby powiedziała to tylko ze względu na niego, wbrew sobie.  
\- Jesteś moja załogą – oznajmiła to takim tonem, że od razu jej uwierzył. Pochyliła się w jego stronę i wyciągnęła dłoń, którą natychmiast chwycił. - I partnerem – dodała z tym swoim specjalnym lekkim uśmiechem.  
Zabrakło mu słów. Wiedział, że to nie koniec. Że musi jej wyjaśnić, choć trochę, dlaczego zachowywał się tak a nie inaczej. Ale teraz myślał tylko o tym by przyciągnąć ją do siebie i przytulić. Dopiero, gdy zauważył jak lekko się skrzywiła, cofnął się przerażony.  
Kriff, jej ręka!  
Zerwał się z ławy i rzucił w stronę szafki, gdzie przechowywali leki. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak z twarzy znika jej uśmiech. O nie, do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Odwrócił się, pochylił i delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło. Odsunął się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Najpierw zmienię ci opatrunek a potem... - zawahał się.  
Ona nie miała takich problemów. Położyła dłoń na jego policzku i dokończyła za niego.  
\- A potem, ja zajmę się twoimi obrażeniami.  
No tak.  
Rozumiał dobrze, że nie ma sensu tłumaczyć, że nic mu nie jest. Dopóki sama się o tym nie przekona, nie odpuści mu.  
I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od tamtej koszmarnej nocy dziesięć lat temu w pełni poczuł, że przeszłość może nareszcie zostawić za sobą. Że po długich poszukiwaniach Kanan Jarrus znalazł swoje miejsce w Galaktyce. Statek, który traktował jak dom, kogoś o kogo się troszczył i kto równie mocno dbał o niego.  
Pewnego dnia opowie jej część swojej historii. Wiedział, że nie będzie go ponaglała, poczeka aż będzie na to gotowy. Ufała mu, tak jak on jej. W końcu sama przyznała – byli partnerami. Wyszczerzył się do niej radośnie i zasalutował dwoma palcami.  
\- Tak jest pani kapitan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating idzie w górę!  
> Pisząc końcową scenę, bezwstydnie zainspirowałam się ostatnim rozdziałem ["Szumu"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5552333/chapters/12806855) autorstwa [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover). Powiedziała, że nie ma nic przeciwko ;)

Warstwa po warstwie ściągał opatrunek z jej ramienia. Proces był powolny i zapewne niezbyt przyjemny, Hera jednak siedziała cierpliwie i spokojnie. Należało wymienić wierzchnie powłoki, pozostawić jedną, cieniutką, przylegającą do skóry i nanieść na nią nowy preparat leczący. Przykryć świeżymi okładami. Wszystko dokładnie zawinąć.  
Gdyby udało im się zdobyć najlepszą bactę, nie mieliby takich kłopotów – wystarczyłoby włożyć ranną rękę do tuby wypełnionej żelem i po kilku godzinach byłaby jak nowa. Niestety na bactę obowiązywało pełne imperialne embargo. Ta dostępna na czarnym rynku była daleko ponad ich możliwości finansowe, więc radzili sobie jak mogli, za pomocą podróbek. Całkiem niezłych, ale wymagających o wiele więcej zachodu.  
I dlatego spędzał wieczór w kajucie Hery, siedząc na koi i bardzo usilnie starając się nie zauważać, iż pani kapitan jest naga od pasa w górę, zawinięta jedynie w koc. Który sprawiał wrażenie, że najlżejszy ruch posłałby by go na ziemię. Kanan od kilkunastu minut zaciskał zęby i toczył w głowie długą dyskusję, w której tłumaczył sobie, że absolutnie nie powinien nawet rozważać owych różnych lekkich ruchów. Nie kiedy ona jest ranna i wciąż cierpiąca. I kiedy dopiero co, zaledwie rano, uznała go za partnera. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go tak nazwał – szczerze i bez żadnych ukrytych podtekstów. Dlatego musi wytrzymać, poczekać aż Hera wydobrzeje, porozmawiać z nią i zobaczyć dokąd ich znajomość podąży. W głębi serca obawiał się, że pozostaną w relacji czysto biznesowej. Ale równie mocno bał się, że jednak pójdą dalej. A patrząc na historię jego różnych związków nietrudno było przewidzieć niewesoły koniec.

Westchnął ciężko, odklejając kolejny płat. Trzeba będzie niedługo wybrać się po kolejne zakupy. Dobrze, że chociaż przekazanie skrzyń z ziarnem poszło gładko. Skończyli śniadanie, zmienił jej opatrunek, pomógł z pilotowaniem do miejsca przeznaczenia, mimo gwałtownych i niecenzuralnych protestów Choppera.  
Kto by przypuszczał, że za pomocą dwóch chwytaków można zaprezentować tak szeroki i różnorodny repertuar obelżywych gestów z najgorszych spelun. Dobrze, że Hera nie rozumiała, co droid pokazuje. Miał przeczucie, że oberwaliby za to oboje, mimo iż to przecież nie była jego wina – czy może odpowiadać za to, czym zajmuje się astromech w czasie wolnym?  
Gdy dolecieli nad wskazaną asteroidę, nie musieli opuszczać Ducha. Po prostu zepchnęli skrzynie z rampy na zagracone lądowisko i wstukali umówiony kod na holonośniku. Chwilę później odebrali zestaw danych określający ich wynagrodzenie.  
Po zapłatę mieli polecieć z powrotem na Paigu - po dwa pełne zbiorniki z paliwem. Napęd się przyda, bo powoli zaczynali korzystać z rezerw. Nawet teraz lecieli dłuższą trasą, zamiast użyć korytarza nadprzestrzennego – po prostu sama procedura skoku niemal całkowicie ogołociłaby ich zapasy. W spokojnych czasach nie byłoby to problemem, ale oni zawsze musieli liczyć się z ryzykiem natknięcia na imperialne okręty. A wtedy najczęściej pozostawała im błyskawiczna ucieczka. Kanan miał cichą nadzieję, że może na Paigu uda się dostać jakieś drobne zlecenie. Apteczka po ostatnich wydarzeniach naprawdę potrzebowała uzupełnienia, a kredyty rozchodziły się zatrważająco szybko.  
Hera syknęła z bólu gdy dotarł do ostatniej warstwy.  
\- Nie tyle - upomniała go po chwili, gdy szczodrze zaczął nakładać lekarstwo i zabrała mu słoik. Koc osunął się kilka centymetrów niżej, ale go nie poprawiła. - Musi nam starczyć na jeszcze trochę.  
\- Do jutra – skorygował, próbując odebrać jej naczynie i uważając by bardziej nie poruszyć materiału.  
To byłby bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.  
\- Jutro musimy kupić kilka części zamiennych. Osłony wymagają ulepszeń. Na leki tym razem zabraknie – wyjaśniła krótko, trzymając słoik w drugiej ręce, poza jego zasięgiem.  
Jeszcze tydzień temu próbowałby dyskutować i dowodzić swoich racji. Powiedziałby, że gdyby nie upierała się zużywać maści na jego obrażenia, toby nie musieli aż tak oszczędzać. Ona by natychmiast odpaliła o równości traktowania. On - o zbędnym zamieszaniu. Ona wskazałaby pewnie, że bójka była z jego winy, on możliwe, dodałby coś o braku zdolności do uników. Całość skończyłaby się niezręczną ciszą, a naprawdę nie miał teraz ochoty na kolejną, emocjonalną karuzelę. Sprzeczka to ostatnie czego potrzebowali. Dlatego tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zresztą sam miał jeszcze zachomikowane kilka kredytów po Trogan, powinno starczyć na najbardziej podstawowy zapas. Rozsmarował to, co już wcześniej nałożył i zaczął powoli obkładać wszystko z powrotem, próbując przypomnieć sobie, w której z wielu aptek na Paigu dostanie najlepsze ceny.  
\- Kanan... - jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Patrzyła na niego niepewnie, tymi swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i przygryzała wargę. Koc niemal całkowicie zsunął się z jej piersi. Przez głowę przebiegło mu kilkanaście scenariuszy, jak dalej może potoczyć się ta rozmowa. Czyżby chciała... - Przepraszam.  
Och.  
Tego się absolutnie nie spodziewał.  
\- Po prostu wszystko mnie drażni i odbijam sobie na was – wyjaśniła cicho. - Chopper po awanturze jaką mu zrobiłam wcześniej, o kalibrację sterów, zaszył się w Phantomie i odmawia zejścia – opuściła zawstydzona głowę.  
\- Myślisz, że numer z kłótnią zadziała częściej? - zapytał tylko częściowo z ciekawości.  
Musiał zmienić temat. Zły był na siebie za wcześniejsze mrzonki. Przecież dopiero co tłumaczył sobie, że lepiej poczekać, tymczasem wystarczyło, że wymówiła jego imię, a był gotowy na wszystko. Nie obchodziło go, co działa na Choppera, zresztą i tak znał odpowiedź – jedynie całkowita dezintegracja. Cholerny astromech od kiedy wczoraj zaktualizował swoją bazę bluzgów, robił z niej częsty i radosny użytek. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy Hera go nie słyszała. Przy niej ograniczał się wyłącznie do gestów.  
Ale jego nową ulubioną rozrywką było jeżdżenie za Kananem wszędzie, nawet do łazienki i obrażanie go na coraz wymyślniejsze sposoby.  
Hera parsknęła śmiechem  
\- Nie liczyłabym na to. Prędzej zabierze się do rażenia prądem.  
Skrzywił się i wrócił do opatrunków. Zdekoncentrował się i ostatnie warstwy były położone krzywo. Odwinął je i zaczął jeszcze raz, precyzyjnie jeden płat równo na drugim.  
\- Masz w tym niezłą wprawę - zauważyła po chwili.  
Chciał rzucić jakąś lekką odpowiedź, ale nagle przypomniał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz opatrywał kogoś tak dokładnie. Zamarł w połowie ruchu. Tak, jakby to, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dni, uchyliło jakieś drzwi, których teraz nie potrafił już zamknąć.  
\- Moja pierwsza misja jako oficjalnego padawana - zaczął mówić cicho. Poczuł jak zesztywniała. - Dostaliśmy się w krzyżowy ogień Separatystów, byli ranni, w tym jeden z naszych nowych przyjaciół, Klon. Moja Mistrzyni uparła się, że nakładanie opatrunków w warunkach polowych, to niezbędny element szkolenia - uśmiechnął się gorzko na to wspomnienie. - Stała nade mną cały czas i kazała poprawiać, jak coś było krzywo. Grey... - głos mu się załamał. Odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował. - Grey zaśmiewał się wtedy do rozpuku, mimo iż na pewno go bolało. A pół roku później nie miał najmniejszych skrupułów, by...  
Nie mógł dalej mówić. Myślał, że da radę, że skoro już zaczął, to opowie jej choć trochę z tego, co go spotkało, ale gardło miał tak zaciśnięte, że nie był w stanie nic dodać. Nie zauważył, że skończył ją opatrywać. Po chwili poczuł jej ramiona obejmujące go mocno.  
Nie zareagował. Nie oddał uścisku.  
Nie chciał współczucia, nie chciał by go żałowała. By płakała nad kimś, kogo już dawno nie ma. Wyplątał się z jej objęć i wstał.  
\- Kładź się, rano będzie można wszystko zdjąć już całkowicie – zabrzmiało to niezbyt serdecznie, ale w tym momencie nie umiał inaczej.  
Bał się zostać z nią dłużej, bał się, że już za chwilę nie będzie umiał odejść do siebie. Że przyjmie to, co mu daje, nawet jeśli to niewielki ułamek tego, czego on pragnie. Potrzebował jej bardziej niż sobie z tego zdawała sprawę. A na pewno bardziej niż tego chciała. Przecież nie może jej obciążać jeszcze tym. Jutro wylądują, poszukają nowych zleceń, coś się zacznie dziać na nowo. Może jednego dnia dokończy swoją opowieść. Może wrócą do tego co niemal wydarzyło się po Trogan, ze śmiechem i na luzie.  
Teraz? To wszystko było po prostu za dużo. Nie patrząc na nią więcej, przeszedł korytarz do kajuty naprzeciwko.  
Kanan Jarrus znowu zwiewał. 

Ledwo zdążył usiąść na koi, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zacisnął zęby. Przez jedną kuszącą chwile myślał, by ją zignorować, ale wiedział, że to nie rozwiąże niczego. Westchnął ciężko i podszedł do paneli.  
Hera stała wyprostowana, owinięta kocem, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy tylko rozsunęły się panele, przecisnęła się obok niego i wmaszerowała do kajuty.  
\- Ucieczka naprawdę ci nie pomoże – jej głos brzmiał pewnie i zdecydowanie, ale gdy na niego spojrzała, widział tylko jej wielkie zmartwione oczy. - Czy do ciebie nareszcie dotrze, że nie jesteś już sam?  
Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że wcześniej uciekanie działało super. Że doskonale sobie radzi i nikogo nie potrzebuje. Ale Hera w tym momencie go objęła. Tak po prostu i zwyczajnie. Niezdarnie, jedną ręką, drugą wciąż przytrzymywała koc. Pogładziła go lekko po plecach i położyła głowę na jego piersi. Bez żadnych wielkich słów i deklaracji. Poczuł jak zaczynają go piec oczy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, by tylko jej nie przygarnąć i nie zapomnieć o wszystkim. Nie mógł tego zrobić, wykorzystać jej współczucia w taki sposób. Odsunął się.  
\- Nie chcę litości – wiedział, ze brzmi oschle, ale tylko w ten sposób potrafił resztką sił zachować konieczny dystans. - Ani od ciebie, ani od nikogo.  
Nie oszukał jej. Ponownie podeszła do niego.  
\- To nie jest litość – podniosła głowę. Była tak blisko, zaledwie centymetry od jego ust. - Mogę płakać nad chłopcem, nad małym Kananem, który stracił wszystko, ale to co czuję teraz... - zawahała się, jakby podejmując ważną decyzję. - To nie ma nic wspólnego z żalem – dokończyła po chwili cicho.  
Pokonała go. Zaledwie kilkoma słowami. Nie był już się w stanie bronić. Pochylił głowę i dotknął ustami jej ust. Chciał się w niej zatopić, ale wiedział, że jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, jaką musi jej powiedzieć.  
Teraz, zaraz, zanim pójdą dalej.  
\- Caleb. On miał na imię Caleb – jakże dziwnie brzmiało to imię wypowiedziane na głos po tylu latach. Jak obco, a jednocześnie jak znajomo. Hera zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Przez chwilę wystraszył się, że będzie chciała wyjaśnień. Jednak kiedy je otworzyła nie było w nich żadnych niewypowiedzianych pytań. Pociemniałe od uczuć wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. Tym razem to ona wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Mocno i pewnie.  
Otoczył ją ramionami. Poczuł jej palce sprawnie rozwiązujące rzemyk trzymający kucyk, wplatające się we włosy. Koc osunął się na podłogę, gdy zranioną ręką objęła go i przyciągnęła bliżej. Jej usta miękkie i rozchylone lekko, zapraszały by wziął więcej. Zakończył pocałunek ostatnim muśnięciem i odchylił się lekko. Nadal unosiła ku niemu twarz i spoglądała mu w oczy ze spokojną pewnością. Kotłowały się w nim uczucia, emocje chcące za wszelką cenę wydostać się na powierzchnię. Delikatnie położył dłoń na jej policzku.  
\- Hera... - wystraszył się, jak ochryple brzmiał jego szept.  
Uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi i skinęła głową.  
Zaprzestał jakiejkolwiek walki. Po prostu wziął ją na ręce i przeszedł kilka kroków dzielących ich od koi. Położył ją ostrożnie, starając się nie urazić jej ręki. Szybko zrzucił z siebie ubranie, ciskając je gdzieś bezładnie w kąt. Wyciągnęła ramiona by go przyciągnąć. Opadł na nią i już go całowała, namiętnie i głęboko. Tyle na to czekał, tyle miesięcy niepewności. A ostatnio tyle nocy zastanawiania się, jak to będzie. Planowania, w jaki sposób zacznie ją pieścić, gdy samotnie radził sobie z przepełniającym go napięciem. To już nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz, sprawne palce, gorące usta, ciche jęki.  
Była doskonała. Naga od pasa w górę, prężyła się gdy pocałunkami uczył się jej ciała. Nieskończenie powoli zsunął jej ciepłochronne legginsy. Nigdzie się nie śpieszył. Miał przecież tyle do odkrycia. Co tak nagle przyspiesza jej oddech? Co wyzwala gardłowy jęk? Co powoduje kurczowe zaciśnięcie zielonych, smukłych palców we włosach? Co sprawia, że dłonie błądzące po jego ciele, na chwilę zamierają bez ruchu? Uczył się jej dokładnie, zapisując w pamięci wszystkie informacje. Tak jak kiedyś, jego nieustanny głód wiedzy pchał go do coraz nowszych pytań.  
Leżała przed nim naga, absolutnie wspaniała i wibrująca od napięcia. Poruszyła się pod nim, jęknęła, gdy jego dłoń ponownie przemknęła w dół brzucha.  
\- K...kanan!  
Słysząc jej gwałtowne, rwane błaganie, zrozumiał, że nie da rady już dłużej wytrzymać. Czepiając się resztek samokontroli, pieścił ją jak wtedy, po nocy pełnej koszmarów. Chciał by była na samej granicy, gdy wreszcie się połączą  
\- Proszę...  
Kto wypowiedział to słowo? On? Ona?  
Koniec czekania. Wszedł w nią ostrożnie, powoli i oparł czoło o jej skroń. Była taka cudownie gorąca. Chciał się zatrzymać, dać jej chwilę, by się przyzwyczaiła do niego. Musiał przywołać całą siłę woli, by nie wziąć jej od razu, szukając tylko swojego zaspokojenia. Hera miała jednak inne plany. Oplotła go nogami, położyła dłonie na jego policzkach i pocałowała. Byli tylko oni dwoje i nic więcej się nie liczyło. Zmrok kajuty, skrzypienie koi, gdy wychodziła mu naprzeciw. Szum wentylacji, drżące westchnienia i ona pod nim, ciepła i miękka. Poruszała się razem z nim, coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie wyprężyła się z cichym okrzykiem. Zanurzył się w niej głęboko i zatracił do końca. 

Leżała częściowo rozciągnięta na nim. Na wąskim łóżku trudno było znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję dla dwójki, ale Kananowi absolutnie to nie przeszkadzało. Hera oddychała równo, wydawało mu się, że zasnęła. Jedną rękę podłożył sobie pod głowę, drugą gładził ją po lekku i plecach. Poczuł pod palcami, jak jej skóra robi się coraz chłodniejsza. Wyciągnął dłoń i jednym gestem przywołał koc, porzucony na podłodze. Okrył ją troskliwie i zamknął oczy. Było mu zwyczajnie dobrze. Nieustanna gonitwa myśli, stres i poczucie winy, wszystko zniknęło. Nie oszukiwał się, że to zasługa samego seksu. Jasne, miło było pozbyć się napięcia, zwłaszcza w tak wspaniały sposób.  
Ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się całkowicie spełniony.  
Z rezygnacją przyznał wreszcie sam przed sobą, że zakochał się w dzielnej kapitan Syndulli. Na poważnie i na całego. Kochał ją od dawna, tylko był zbyt dużym tchórzem by to zaakceptować. I nawet nie bardzo przejmował się tym, czy ona odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Musiało jej na nim bardzo zależeć, inaczej nigdy nie doszliby tak daleko, tego był pewny. A na dodatek ufała mu i wierzyła w niego, bardziej niż on sam. To znaczyło niezwykle dużo i na razie mu wystarczy. Może na nią poczekać. Nigdzie się przecież nie śpieszył.  
\- W czasie Wojen Klonów, uciekałam tajnymi tunelami ze schronów, na powierzchnię – cichy głos zaskoczył go całkowicie. Hera nie spała. Podniosła głowę, oparła brodę na dłoni i patrzyła na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. - Moja mama wariowała z niepokoju, ale ja musiałam zobaczyć te wielkie, wspaniałe okręty. Marzyłam o lataniu od kiedy tylko pamiętam.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy dołączył do załogi Ducha, usłyszał wspomnienia z jej przeszłości. Nie wiedział, czy czuła się zobowiązana, po tym jak opowiedział jej o sobie, więcej niż komukolwiek innemu. Czy po prostu chciała, by ją lepiej poznał. Najważniejsze, że dowiaduje się o niej nowych rzeczy. Informacji, które sama mu ofiarowuje.  
\- Ile miałaś lat, gdy po raz pierwszy usiadłaś za sterami? - zapytał zaciekawiony.  
Parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Sześć. Wkradłam się do jednego z myśliwców stacjonujących niedaleko naszej bazy i zabrałam go na małą przejażdżkę. Solidnie za to oberwałam od taty, ale dzięki temu zrozumieli, że lepiej mnie uczyć niż powstrzymywać.  
Roześmiał się. Widział przed oczami wyobraźni małą Herę, z tym jej charakterystycznym zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, jak pilotuje skradziony samolot, ledwo sięgając do sterów.  
\- Marzyłam o gwiazdach wiesz? O nieznanych systemach, o skokach w nadświetlną... - zamilkła, palcami, bezwiednie rysując wzory na jego piersi.  
Chwycił jej dłoń, uniósł do ust i po kolei ucałował każdy z palców.  
\- Chcę ci coś pokazać – decyzja wcale nie była taka trudna, jak kiedyś myślał.  
Wszystko nagle stało się dla niego całkowicie jasne. Ostrożnie wysunął się spod niej, przekręcił na bok, schylił i sięgnął do szuflady pod łóżkiem. Zacisnął dłoń na znajomym kształcie. Gdy się wyprostował, Hera siedziała owinięta kocem, oparta o ścianę. Nadal się uśmiechała, jak tylko ona potrafiła. Usiadł obok niej, objął ją ramieniem, uważając na opatrunki i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Spoczywało na niej niewielkie metalowe pudełko z przeźroczystymi ściankami, bez żadnego widocznego zamka.  
\- To jest holocron. Jedi... – wyjaśnił, zacinając się tylko na chwilę. - Jedi używali tego do przechowywania informacji i do komunikacji. Otworzyć go mogą tylko osoby obdarzone Mocą.  
Zamknął oczy, skoncentrował się. Usłyszał jej zaskoczone westchnienie, gdy kostka uniosła się, narożniki rozsunęły i wyświetliła się gwiezdna mapa. Nie holograficzny obraz, jaki znała z ekranów w kokpicie, raczej prawdziwie trójwymiarowa galaktyka. Hera wyciągnęła rękę i zafascynowana patrzyła, jak jej palce przeniknęły przez jedną z planet i orbitujący wokół niej księżyc.  
\- Piękna...  
Wielka, płonąca supernowa odbijała się w jej źrenicach. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonęła widok, starając się odkryć znajome konstelacje. Przysunęła się bliżej i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Gwiazdy powoli orbitowały wokół nich, gdy tak siedzieli, w spokoju, każde zatopione we własnych myślach. Miała absolutną rację.  
\- Piękna – potwierdził, pochylając się i całując lekko jej lek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze <3  
> To już koniec "Załogi", acz możliwe, że kiedyś pojawi się jeszcze jakiś drobiazg w tej serii.


End file.
